Night for a Prisoner and a King
by Koutarou Tatsumiya
Summary: King Koutarou Tatsumiya has had many attempts on his life. One night, he gets attacked by a female assassin, and so he decides to interrogate her. A/N: This is my first story I've published here, but it was written for a friend and I had a request for this to be posted by another friend. It's a small one shot. Reviews are welcome, but don't be rude. WARNING: LEMON


"My lord, she's ready."

"Good. You can remove the guards from the dungeon…If I learn that one person has been in there after I start the interrogation, it'll be off with all your heads. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord." The stiff guard leaves to alert the other ones as I run my hand through my hair. Last night, I managed to acquire a beautiful young girl, one who was trained as an assassin. She made an attempt on my life, but she wasn't much of a threat. One would think I find these attempts very taxing and annoying, but I find them amusing. I like it when they come to me. It means I'm doing my job right. Being a king of a land means you will get enemies no matter what, and if they'll well-trained ones, that means you have a powerful rival, and that means you yourself are powerful enough to be seen as a threat. True, I have rebellions occasionally, but I am both a benevolent, generous, and cruel ruler. I will reward loyalty with loyalty and betrayal with utter pain…unless it's a woman who's my opponent.

As a gentleman, I make it a point not to hurt and mistreat women. Unfortunately, since this woman has tried to kill me, I will have to question who hired her and get a little rough with her, but all the others don't dislike it. They call it both an honor and a treat to have me interrogate women. Sadly, word of this has passed onto my guards who are pathetic, weak men. There has been more than one occasion where I have caught them in the dungeons as I'm about to start, but it can be considered a minor offense depending how much they beg me to spare them.

As I stand, walking out of my throne room to my room, I change into something less...gaudy, as I believe one would say. Everyone says I shouldn't dress like the common people I rule, but I don't understand the need to be in a cloak and formal clothing all the time. Besides…I see nothing wrong with being seen as the same as my people. I like my then when they're not trying to kill me. Many are kind and wonderful, and as for the women…I've got enough to have a different set of three in my bed every night of the year. Of course…I get bored with willing women. That's why I encourage attempts on my life. If they send a woman….well, that's always far more enjoyable than one of my average nights.

After I change into peasant's clothing and place my crown upon my head, I grab a bottle of wine and a goblet and head down to the dungeons, pleased to find no guards. This time, it seems as if the threat of killing all of them has done it. No light sounds of breathing, no whispers…no groans of people jacking off in the hay. I like that. Privacy is a wonderful thing…

I enter into the first cell on the right and set my wine and goblet on the table and examine the young woman in front of me. She is hanging from her wrists in the very center of the room, the toes of her feet barely touching the ground. From the curve of her hips, the structure of her face, the fiery look in her eyes, to raw redness of her wrists chained in shackles to the wall above her head, she is perfection.

"Well, looks like they sent me a gift this time. I must've been mistaken in taking you for an assassin, miss." I tend to like loosening up these women with humor. If you are perceived as kind, they will be more likely to be more willing to speak to you in these situations.

Unfortunately, she's a strong one. She glares at me then spits at my shoes. I sigh and make a mental note to gag the next one I get. As I open up the bottle of wine and pour some into my glass, I glance at her. "So, miss….Would you mind telling me who hired you to kill me?"

"…" She stays silent as I take a sip of my wine.

"Hmmm…." I set the goblet down and walk over to her and grab her chin. "…You're quite the beauty, aren't you?"

"Flirting won't get you anywhere, you detestable man." She growls lowly. I like that. It's not as fun if you can't break them.

"I suppose not, but I'm merely telling the truth, miss." I smile charmingly. "I'll give you one more chance. Tell me who your employer was, miss." She frowns.

"As if. I won't betray my employers. Besides, what are you going to do? You have no torture master in this room." I chuckled at her naïve statement.

"Miss, I am the torture master, though many would call my…area of expertise pleasurable to experience."

"Then they're sick people."

"On the contrary, miss, they were all just like you." I grab her and kiss her roughly as I rip off the top part of her dress, exposing her wonderfully seductive corset. Ah, if only all women wore them. She squirms as I gently nibble on her bottom lip, asking (nicely) for entrance. She refuses to open, and I'm forced to resort to the hard way. I use the small knife I always keep on me and cut her corset open so I can grab her plump breast with one hand and squeeze harshly. She gasps and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth, taste just one part of her essence, and explore her mouth. She's too surprised to fight back as I continue to massage her breast.

I break the kiss and smile. "Feel like telling me now, beautiful?"

"No." She glares, panting lightly for breath.

"Wrong answer." I attack her neck with my mouth, kissing, sucking, nibbling and biting her. I leave love marks all over her. Marks that make her mine for at least a week to a week and a half. She moans and shudders as I stop to murmur huskily into her ear.

"What about now, hm?"

"N-no…" She glares at me, blushing, and also pissed that I managed to make her moan. I shrug and smile.

"Then we continue, I suppose." I take her pert, red nipple into my mouth and enjoy the feeling upon my tongue as she slowly hardens and gasps.

"Mmm…Mmm!" She refuses to moan now, especially since she knows what's going to happen. Still, her hums of pleasure are enough for me to know how far away she is from breaking. When it seems like she's getting used to the sensation of my wet tongue running over her nipple, I bite down harshly as I pinch the other.

"Ah!" She cries out, her face beautifully flushed. I chuckle and switch breasts, continuing with the same treatment as she shudders and hums and once again, cries out. When I finally stop, she glances at me with both hatred and lust in her eyes.

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" I smile as I gently caress her body.

"Y-yes…Don't think that just this level will make me spill." I smile and kiss her forehead.

"It's not this, though…you'll be the one to wish for more." I quickly rip off the remains of her dress and kiss her as I rub her small bud through her panties. I am met with the pleasant surprise of a wet, slimy feeling. I chuckle lowly. "My my, this wet already?" She can only try to hold in her moan as she shudders under my touch. I gently push in a bit, searching for her small opening, and when I've found it, she flinches a bit. I chuckle and remove her panties and kiss her lips and kiss downwards to her stomach as my hands trace her curves. Once I get down to my knees, I smirk up at her.

"Beautiful?" She glares down at me, but you can tell she's breaking slightly by the way her burning body trembles, yearning for my touch. I chuckle, knowing her answer. Her tune will change soon enough, though. Most women tend to break after this next step. I lick my lips and gently run it down from her stomach, to the crevice that starts right where her well-trimmed hair is. My wet muscle is already hoping for a taste of what is to come as my mouth starts to water. All in due time, though. I gently run it through the valley and stop when I reach her small bud. Her weeping lips are so close, I can smell her arousal.

"Mmm…." She hums as I run my tongue over and over her bud. When I suck on it, I am rewarded with the sound of a sharp intake of breath. Almost there now…she's almost been broken. I finally slip my tongue into my hole, tasting her. She's both sweet and sour, her taste is light. As I eat all of her up, I hum in approval. Eating her stickiness is like eat the last bits of a melon rind…and I plan to eat it all the way until she can't make enough for me. She moans lightly as I wriggle my tongue around inside of her, searching for the rest of the meal, finding nothing. Guess I'll have to have her make more now. I withdraw and look up at her, licking my lips slowly. "Mmm….You're absolutely delectable," I smiled. "Feel like telling me anything yet?"

She shakes her head and says a quiet, "Nothing." There's my cue. I smirk and stand up, grabbing the bottle of wine and my glass, and then I pour it down her shoulder, watching as the liquid runs down her body, accentuating all her curves. She shudders at the cold feeling, then moans a bit as I lick up all of it, leaving nothing left. I grin when she thinks it's finally over, and chuckle as she gasps when two of my fingers enter her. I'm finally rewarded with a moan as I pump my fingers in and out of her slick heat. Her breathing speeds up as I make a scissor-like motion with my two fingers and she moans loudly.

"Hah…A-aaaah….mmm….Ah!" She starts her orgasm just as I insert third finger. She writhes and moans in her chains, her whole body flushed. I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her, waiting for the waves of her pleasure to ebb back. As she finishes and she pants, I kiss her neck gently as I pull my fingers out of her and shove them into her mouth.

"Mmmph!" I chuckle and smirk.

"Taste your sin, miss." With these words, she closes her eyes, blushing as she licks up every little bit of her off of my fingers. After she's done I chuckle and smile. "What's the name of your employer, hm?" She shakes her head.

"Y-you're still going on about that? This "torture" isn't so bad." I chuckle.

"Oh, I'm not doing this to make you confess…" I murmur quietly in her ear. "What's your name?"

"M-Melissa." She glances at me warily. She won't admit to how much she wants my touch, but I can see from the way her eyes dart from me to the now noticeable lump in my pants, she wants all of me. I chuckle once more.

"Well, Melissa, if you tell me the name of your employer, I ? But if you don't…I'll stop." She stiffens, and then after a moment of silence, she glances at my cutely.

"…You promise?" I smile and nod.

"I promise, beautiful….I want to love you, not hurt you…" She nods slowly then says quietly.

"His name is Count Dupree of Saranthia." I smile and nod, knowing the name well. She gives a small smile back as I kiss her cheek.

"Good girl…" I croon into her ear as I take my pants and briefs of, revealing what I guess most men would consider their pride. Her eyes widen and she licks her lips in anticipation. I chuckle. "Not just yet, Melissa…" I remove her shackles as she drops to the ground.

As soon as I step forward, she gets the hint. She grabs my hardened shaft and gently licks it from top to bottom. I shudder and groan as she gently sucks on my other head and takes a bit into her mouth before taking as much as she can in.

"Mmm….mm." She hums as she bobs her head back and forth and uses both hands to pleasure me as well.

"Damn…." I groan out. "Melissa…." I smile down at her and gently place my hand on her head and grab a few strands of her hair.

"Mmmmm…" She hums in response. I decide not to wait anymore and shove myself further in, forcing her to deep-throat me. I groan as she glances up at me, her cute little mouth doing all the work now. Damn, is she fine. I can't take it anymore and cum into her mouth. Her eyes widen in surprise, but she swallows it all as I pull out of her and help her up. I kiss her roughly and pusher up against the wall so she has a little time to catch her breath. After a few seconds, I grab her by the waist, and not wasting any time, thrust myself deep inside of her. She moans loudly, surprised by the roughness, but it's quickly cut off as I pound myself into her repeatedly.

"Melissa…hot damn….." I groan as she moans more, and as she try to catch her breath, I don't let up and increase the pace.

"Ha…ha! Aaah! Ah…hah! L-lo-! Ahhh! Lord! T-tatsu….ha! miya! Y-you're…s-so big!" She moans as I thrust deep into her.

"Goddamn…you're so damn tight…" I continue as she cries out.

"Fah! Fas…ter! Ah! Hah! Harder! Ah!" I eagerly comply as she writhes in pleasure, trying as best she can to meet my thrusts by thrusting her hips towards me each time.

I grit my teeth as she wraps her legs around my waist and her nails claw into my back and I grin. "Do…you want more, you…slut?" She nods as best she can while she's moaning and having trouble catching her breath. I smirk as I slow down, not going as quickly, but making powerful, deep thrusts so she can catch her breath. I want her to be able to speak for this next part.

"Aaaaah….Lord Tatsumiya….mmmm….!" I chuckle.

"You'll have to beg me if you want more, Melissa." She moans out loud.

"Please….ah….please….go faster…a-and…h-harder….do it….faster and…harder….mmmm!" I raise my eyebrow and chuckle.

"Do what, beautiful?"

"Hnn….mmm…..ah…..Do….D-do me….please…." She kisses me, lost in her passion. I break the kiss and smirk.

"If that's what you wish, then I'm going to pound you into this wall." She shivers in pleasure then immediately resumes moaning at her original volume as I pull out all the way and slam into her with the strength of 10 bulls.

"Hah! Ah! Aaahh! Hah! Fah! Fu…ck! Ah! Lord…Lord Tatsumiya! Aaaah! F-Fuuuck!" For a good amount of time, all I can hear are her moans, and the sound of flesh slapping upon flesh. I'm close. I can feel it, and I know she is too. As her wet pussy tightens around me and I slam deep inside of her, we both climax.

"Ah…SHIT! MELISSA!" I call out her name as she writhes around and squeals, moans and shudders. I try to ride out the euphoria of pleasure but eventually lose myself in my own orgasm. By the time I've finished cumming into her, there's too much to keep inside and it slowly leaks out then practically spills out as I remove myself from her.

"Hah….hah…..mm…." She smiles lightly, panting as I press my lips against her forehead. 'Lord Tatsumiya….." I smile as I pick her up bridal-style and bring her to the private room I have in the dungeon and set her on the bed. "Good girl…" I murmur quietly as I pull the covers over both of us and lay down. A faint smile graces her beautiful features as the both of us are consumed by the urge to sleep.


End file.
